gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
We Are The Champions
}} We Are The Champions, en español Somos los campeones, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Nationals, y fue cantada por New Directions, liderados por Finn, Santana, Puck, Rachel, Kurt y Quinn. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. La versión original le pertenece a la banda Queen. Contexto de la canción Figgins cita a Rachel y Finn para que New Directions cante en la noche de premiación del profesor del año. Con la sorpresa de que el victorioso es Will Schuester, Rachel y Finn dan un emotivo discurso, y todos lo felicitan, incluyendo a Sue, dejando zanjada su rivalidad con el profesor. Los chicos del coro interpretan esta canción mientras Will es invitado al escenario y recibido con un abrazo de cada uno de los integrantes, provocando la emoción del profesor y la alegría de ser consagrado con tal reconocimiento. Letra Finn: I’ve paid my dues Time after time Puck I’ve done my sentence But committed no crime Santana: And bad mistakes I’ve made a few Rachel: I’ve had my shelves and kicked in my face But I’ve come through Finn: We are the champions my friends Rachel: And we’ll keep on fighting till the end Seniors: We are the champions We are the champions Rachel: No time for losers ‘cos Seniors: We are the champions Finn: Of the world Kurt: I’ve taken my bows my curtain calls You brought me fame and fortune And everything that goes with it I thank you all Quinn But it’s been no bed of roses No pleasure cruise Rachel: I consider it a challenge before the whole human race And I ain't gonna lose Finn: We are the champions my friends Rachel: And we’ll keep in fighting till the end Seniors: We are the champions We are the champions Rachel: No time for losers ‘cos Seniors: We are the champions Finn y Rachel: Of the world Seniors: We are the champions my friends Puck y Santana: And we’ll keep in fighting till the end Seniors: Ooh, we are the champions We are the champions Rachel: No time for losers ‘cos Seniors: We are the champions Finn y Rachel: Of The World! Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Curiosidades *Es la segunda ocasión en la que Will recibe el premio al mejor profesor, ya que durante la presentación de Leaving on a Jet Plane (emitida solamente en la versión extendida del episodio piloto), puede verse cómo Emma remarca una foto de Will recibiendo el premio al mejor profesor en algún año anterior. *Es la única canción de la temporada en la que participan todos los miembros de New Directions originales sin encontrarse en una competencia. Mas tarde los nuevos miembros de New Directiones participaran todos juntos en la performance de On Our Way *En esta cancion cantan todos los graduados excepto Mercedes y Mike *Es la septima vez de nueve que se canta una canción de Queen en la serie,las otras tres canciones aparecen entre la cuarta, la quinta y la sexta temporada ( don't stop me now, you're my best friend y i want to break free ) Errores *Hacia el final, mientras Santana está abrazando al señor Schuester, ella para de cantar, aunque la línea que le corresponde a Rachel y a ella ("No time for losers") puede ser escuchada ser cantada por ambas. Ella luego continúa cantando mientras esa línea es repetida, pero en lugar de cantar esa parte, se la ve diciendo "champions". *Cuando Will está abrazando a Santana y yendo a abrazar a Mike, Sugar canta "We are the champions", pero en realidad la línea dice "No time for losers". Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px|Video original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones del episodio Nationals Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el Auditorio